A Burning Hope
by MarcBlack
Summary: No longer would he be someone else's puppet. He wanted to leave his mark on the world. Even if that mark was a pile of ash. Grey Harry (Based on Dabi)! Pyrokinesis Harry!


**A/N: Hey to anyone reading this the is my first attempt at writing any form of long story. (I want to use this as an opportunity to improve over a long-term story) Any constructive criticisms would be helpful. **

Chapter 1 (Prologue)

There was no time left. Both James and Lily know this. Voldemort was coming and there was no escaping this time.

"Lily grab Harry and Emily. Find some where to hide." James said with and even tone trying to mask his building distress.

"But James you can't face him alone." Lily pleaded as she knew how powerful the dark lord was. The only person that could stand against Voldemort in a duel was Dumbledore but he had yet to arrive.

James looked at his wife and saw the worry in her eyes. "I know I can't beat him but I don't have to. One the wards fell a help signal was sent out so I just need to buy sometime for help to arrive." Lily wanted to argue but she understood the reality of the situation.

With a quick movement Lily captured her husband's lips. Backing way she said" Just come back to us." With this Lily ran up the stairs to the children's room.

With his family out of harms way for the moment James exited his home and froze as a figure clad in dark robes stood before his home. James knew he was out of time as he had to act now.

Drawing his wand James fired a blasting curse near the feet of the dark lord. This had the affect of creating a dust cloud that James used to conceal the dash he made to try and find an open angle to attack from. Seeing that Voldemort had not drawn his wand yet James smiled "He's not taking me seriously. I might actually be able to stall long enough for other to arrive"

Just as James was about to release a stunning charm, he found his arm had been hit with a bone breaking curse. 'How he hasn't even drawn his wand?' his though were answered as a woman with a sadistic grin now stood next to the Voldemort.

The woman stood wearing a black dress and messy dark hair. "Aw not even a small scream of pain from this one my lord."

"Bellatrix Lestrange." James growled.

"Bellatrix deal with the blood traitor while I destroy the child." With this Voldemort strode into Potter Manor.

With a pained grunt James got to his feet and tried chase him but was blasted back to the ground.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you interrupt my lord's business" Bellatrix cackled as she sent another curse towards James. With a desperate cry of "Protego" James wandlessly summoned a shield blocking the incoming spell but the shield shattered.

"Wow someone's got some tricks up their sleeves" mocked Bella. "But a shield won't help you with this. Avada Ked- "a loud explosion cut off Bella. Once the explosion died down, she saw one thing that shook her to her core. A bone white fragment that looked broken, it undoubtable was a part of Voldemort's wand. Collecting herself she ignored the downed James to rush to her master's aid.

….

Bella had many thoughts as to what had happened to cause the explosion but she never would have expected the reality that she found.

A wild fire rage all around the room but in the centre of that room was a baby wrapped in a charred blanket and her master no where to been seen. Looking to the side she could see an unconscious Lily Potter holding on to her oldest child.

Taking a step towards the child she saw a lighting bolt scar marking his forehead but the feeling that radiated from the scar was familiar but she could not grasp how.

Picking up the child she felt warmth even among the raging fire the child still produced an aura that seemed to be above that of the raging flames.

Realising that the mission had been a failure Bella decided to make her escape. Deciding to take the child in hopes of breaking the famous Potter's but also in her own selfish desire.

'I have always wanted to be a mum' with this thought she apparated away blending into the night sky.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter what did you think about it. If you have any idea's that you think I should include in this story please bring the up to me. I have a general idea on how I want this story to go. So, expect more chapters soon.**

**Also, if you see any mistakes please point them out.**

**Thanks .**


End file.
